


Party Starter

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers. Yay Team Death Eaters!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Party Starter

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Yay Team Death Eaters!

Title: Party Starter  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #30: Cake  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No spoilers. Yay Team Death Eaters!

  
~

Party Starter

~

Harry sighed. He hadn’t wanted a stag party, but his friends insisted. He wanted to be in bed, wrapped around his fiancé. Harry smiled dreamily...

Just then Ron walked in, levitating an enormous cake behind him. Harry choked. “No...”

“Yes!” Ron crowed.

Harry’s eyes widened as erotic music started. The cake wobbled just before someone burst from it, covered in icing.

Harry did a double take. “Draco?”

A scantily clad Draco sauntered over, crawling into his lap. “Who else?” he purred. “Now the party can start.”

Harry kissed the icing from his lips. This was much better than any dream.

~


End file.
